onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Saldeath
|jname = サルデス |rname = Sarudesu |ename = Saldeath |first = Chapter 530; Episode 431 |affiliation= Impel Down |occupation = Vice Warden; Chief Guard (former) |extra2= |jva = Kazuya Nakai }} Saldeath was one of the Chief Guards of Impel Down. After the timeskip, he is the newly appointed Vice Warden. Appearance His appearance looks to be that of a little devil or imp in a white suit with a yellow shirt underneath and a black tie and also he is wearing yellow gloves. He wears a white sun hat with two horns coming out of it bearing the Blugori's skull design in the between them and, like Magellan and Hannyabal, has bat wings coming out of his back. Though it can be difficult to see for his hat, he does not seem to have any outer ears. After the 2 year timeskip, he has grown very tall and has a more dog like face. Personality Saldeath is a calm and level-headed person who doesn't appear to be nearly as brutal as the Blue Gorillas under his command, even going as far as telling Luffy, Buggy, and Mr. 3 that they should be thankful they were captured by him, before the trio can proceed deeper down to Level 4 where the 4 Demon Guards are stationed (though he may have been sarcastic at the time). Nevertheless, he takes the position bestowed upon him in Impel Down very seriously; he also tends to easily be annoyed by Luffy when he mistakes him for a monkey. Abilities and Powers As the commander of the Blue Gorillas, Saldeath controls them with his pitchfork by blowing into it like a flute after issuing orders. Also due to being Chief Guard, he has command over lower ranking members of Impel Down. After the timeskip, having been appointed the position of vice warden, Saldeath has much more authority within Impel Down, second to Hannyabal. History Impel Down Arc He headed up the trap to capture Monkey D. Luffy, Buggy and Mr. 3 on level three of the underwater prison. But the trap was thwarted due to also catching the Sphinx that had fallen down to the level with them. It woke up and tore the seastone net apart freeing the captured pirates. He then rallies his men to go after Luffy. However, due to the Blue Gorilla being ineffective against Luffy and Mr. 2 he is sent along with the Blue Gorilla to deal with the prisoner riot on Level 2. After Luffy's capture, Saldeath was seen to have subdued all the rioters, but had yet to retrieve all the keys. After Luffy, Ivankov, Inazuma, Crocodile and Jinbe escaped from Level 6, he was ordered to go to Level 4 by Hannyabal. Once there he ordered the Blue Gorillas to attack Ivankov, but they were all defeated with a single blow. He is not seen again afterwards. Two Years Later Saledeath has grown a lot taller and has become the Vice Warden. Sadi-chan has recently fallen in love with him. Trivia * Due to the way his name is pronounced in Japanese, it sounds like meaning "I am a Monkey"; which is what Luffy thought he said when he introduced himself and Luffy noted that he didn't look like one. References Site Navigation ca:Saldeath it:Saldeath zh:薩魯戴斯 Category:Humans Category:Male Category:Impel Down Staff Category:World Government Category:Polearm Wielders Category:Antagonists Category:Whitebeard War Saga Antagonists